Onmyoujitsu
by Arrhythmic Song
Summary: SubaruKamui. The Promised Day is past and Subaru's busy dealing with being both the Sakurazukamori and the Sumeragi head. What happens when he's called back to the Sumeragi estates to settle a little problem of assassins and Kamui follows?
1. Chapter One: And That Was Enough

Onmyoujitsu

* * *

Arrhythmic: Haha, my first attempt at _long_ KamuiSubaru fiction. This one is definitely going to be running for quite some time... though updates will probably be a bit sporadic due to kinks in plotline, schedules, etc etc. Hope you'll enjoy it, though!

* * *

Chapter One: And That Was Enough

* * *

Subaru Sumeragi. 

Kamui leaned his head against his desk, staring at the two words he had written on the foolscap pad in front of him as images of the onmyouji fluttered through his mind. Subaru reaching out to him. Subaru holding Kamui to him after the mind dive. Subaru, the first person he saw on his return to consciousness. Subaru, one eye bleeding relentlessly. Subaru, depressed and half-dead after the death of Seishirou Sakurazukamori.

_Subaru, Subaru, Subaru._

He knew full well that he ought to be working on the tomorrow-due history paper, but somehow that simple name kept floating through his mind. Subaru had been there for Kamui for so much, but now... he was on the trail of an odd series of events connected with onmyouji and more spel over Subaru's soul.

Sighing, Kamui bent his head to his history work. He would know soon, so in the meantime there was no point in moping.

* * *

It came as something of a surprise to Kamui that Subaru charged into the house at three-thirty, interrupting Kamui while he was fixing a cup of tea. 

"But I thought you told me it was likely you had to leave?" Kamui asked, puzzled, setting a second cup down in front of Subaru.

"I do," came the flat reply.

"Oh," Kamui answered, the little spark of hope going out. "I guess you're home early to pack-"

"-And to ask if you'd like to come with me. I'm going back to the Sumeragi estates," Subaru cut into Kamui's words firmly, hiding his smile as he watched Kamui's face run the hundred-metre-sprint from disappointment to joy to a vaguely blur look, like a lost, confused little puppy. "But- but will I be welcome at the Sumeragi estates?"

"That's why I wanted to ask you," Subaru said seriously. Walking around the table to kneel beside Kamui's chair, making sure there was eye contact between the younger boy and himself. "I can't say that all of the Sumeragi clan will welcome you with open arms, and onmyoujitsu is not as simple as it would seem. It'll be much safer if you stay in Tokyo- I'll be back in a week to so."

"Subaru?" the gentle, sweet tone threw the older man off guard, and Kamui sought Subaru's gaze. "Do you want me to go?"

The onmyouji's face was oddly startled- _Does he really think his wishes don't count? _Kamui wondered- and then Subaru nodded reluctantly. "I _do _want you with me, Kamui."

The violet-eyed boy bestowed a beautiful smile on Subaru. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Yes, Kamui and I will be leaving town," Subaru spoke into the phone while Kamui frantically flung clothing and various articles into a suitcase. "Yes, I do know that he will be missing school- kindly email me the syllabus and I'll go over the basics with him... if you check you'll find that I am registered as his legal guardian. Subaru Sumeragi. Yes. Yes, thank you, ma'am." He set the phone down, smiling at the boy. "Your teacher is... incredibly vocal." 

"She's alright. I think she just doesn't like the idea of me leaving school for the next few weeks with an unknown entity. She's the sort who doesn't trust the people who don't attend parent-teacher meetings," Kamui said, bouncing up and down on the suitcase before latching it shut.

Subaru walked over, arms latching around the smaller boy's waist as Kamui leaned back into him, against his chest. "I don't think I make a very good parent. Can you imagine me meeting that shrew of a teacher and explaining 1999 and the Promised Day to her? Or, on a smaller scale, can I even explain the relationship the two of us share? I don't think she'd take kindly to- to you and I."

Kamui's breath caught in his throat for half a second. _What do the two of us share, Subaru? _

It wasn't until the onmyouji looked at him curiously that he realized he had spoken the words aloud.

"She's alright. I think she just doesn't like the idea of me leaving school for the next few weeks with an unknown entity. She's the sort who doesn't trust the people who don't attend parent-teacher meetings," Kamui said, bouncing up and down on the suitcase before latching it shut.

Subaru walked over, arms latching around the smaller boy's waist as Kamui leaned back into him, against his chest. "I don't think I make a very good parent. Can you imagine me meeting that shrew of a teacher and explaining 1999 and the Promised Day to her? Or, on a smaller scale, can I even explain the relationship the two of us share? I don't think she'd take kindly to- to you and I."

Kamui's breath caught in his throat for half a second. _What do the two of us share, Subaru? _

It wasn't until the onmyouji looked at him curiously that he realized he had spoken the words aloud.

Subaru stared at Kamui, wondering. _What do Kamui and I share? _"Everything," he eventually whispered, gazing back at the younger boy.

Kamui's smile was sweet-sad, and when he spoke his tone was quiet, almost dreamy. "You saved me so many times, Subaru. When I woke up, after your dive into my mind... you were hovering above me and you looked so relieved and so beautiful and all I could say was 'thank you'... The time you lost your eye... when you held me and bled and whispered that it wasn't my fault... when you shielded me during the Promised Day and received _this_," Kamui whispered, tracing a line across Subaru's shirt, following the knotted scar that lay across Subaru's chest down to his abdomen.

"If we share everything, Subaru, what does it mean?" the youth asked, pushing himself away and tilting his head upwards to meet the other man's eyes.

_What does it mean? _"It means you're a part of me," Subaru answered, watching Kamui carefully, trying to see rejection or disdain in those amethyst pools. He saw nothing beyond a vague kindling of hope and a certain... something. Wistfully he remembered Sorata's perceptiveness and wished for it- maybe it would help him read the enigmatic boy. Hopefully Sorata and his Nee-chan were happily married somewhere else, wherever that was.

"In what way?" Kamui asked, eyeing the onmyouji like he expected the green-eyed man to deal him a blow- one arm already wrapped protectively across himself, fingers closing convulsively over the elbow. Subaru's heart tore at what he saw in Kamui's eyes. The boy had learnt to protect himself almost by reflex. Protect himself from the ones he held dear: a lesson learnt from Fuuma Monou. A lesson well learnt.

"A.... a part of my heart, Kamui."

"What does that mean, Subaru?" Kamui questioned gently.

"Damnit, do you really want to force it out of me? I love you, Kamui. Satisfied?" Subaru shot back, only realizing belatedly how childish the last bit sounded.

A soft, almost-giggle met Subaru's sheepish smile, and suddenly Subaru's arms were full of Kamui. "Don't be pouty, Subaru," Kamui replied, cuddling closer. "I love you too, if that counts for anything."

Subaru laughed quietly, nuzzling into Kamui's soft hair and taking deep breaths that ruffled the blue-black locks and filled him with the sensation of honeysuckle. "Kamui, I have to warn you. The Sumeragi will not be happy with this: I am thirteenth head and they want me to bear them sons to continue the bloodline. It'll be dangerous for you if you go there- few will be willing to accept this. Certainly not the numerous girls hoping to marry me, for one thing... not to mention the Sakurazuka problem..."

Kamui leaned upwards and kissed him lightly. "Do you love me, Subaru?"

"Yes..."

"Then it'll be alright."

Sometimes the violet-eyed youth's ability to cut away everything else and get to the heart of a question surprised him. Kamui saw with a clarity born of pain and purity and the Promised Day's past, saw with a clarity that Subaru would never have.

* * *

"Subaru?" Kamui leaned back against the seat of the car, their luggage piled into the backseat. "What exactly is this Sumeragi-Sakurazuka Clan feud about?" 

Subaru looked back at him, then said, "The Sakurazuka have always been assassins as well as dark onmyouji- those who use their abilities for killing. Most are mercenary, but the best of their kind is the Sakurazukamori- guardian of the cherry blossom grave. Bodies must be fed to the Sakura, and the souls are locked away within it."

As he mentioned this, Subaru looked poignantly haunted, and Kamui placed a hand on his thigh, trying his best to project warmth and reassurance. The need to kill for the Tree hurt Subaru- never cold-blooded and never raised to the task of providing for the Sakura, but rather, thrust into a fate that was never intended for him.

"The Sakurazuka were actually around before the Sumeragi- we are an offshoot of their Clan, set up in opposition. Ironically, the line began and ended with a person called Seishirou," and here Subaru's lips quirked upward in a bitter smile. "The then-Seishirou broke off from the Sakurazuka after he was forced to kill someone he loved, and formed the Sumeragi in remembrance of his sweetheart and in opposition to the Sakurazuka. That's why the Seishirou we knew was the twenty-ninth Sakurazukamori while I am only the thirteenth Sumeragi head. Their Clan is older.

"You know that the line is merged again with me, as both Sumeragi head and Sakurazukamori. So what am I to do now? The Sumeragi will not accept me nor will the Sakurazuka, because I embody two polar opposites. I am an antithesis to both Sumeragi and Sakurazuka... But I will only... acknowledge... my duty as the Sakurazukamori, to the Sakura. Not to the Sakurazuka Clan, so now that the members of the Sumeragi are dying I have been called in to look at the situation..." Subaru finished, wearing a resignedly bitter smile.

"Is there no way you could give up one of them?" Kamui asked, knowing the pain that Subaru had felt at these two duties, pulling him in opposite, painful directions.

"I will be able to renounce my Sumeragi heritage in favour of a relative or other, but that will usually tear the Clan into factions... and that cannot happen now, not in the backlash of the Promised Day. And the Sakurazukamori... one becomes the Sakurazukamori when one kills the ex-Sakurazukamori. And I will have no one kill me except you... never kill me, Kamui. Being the Sakurazukamori is a burden I don't want you to have."

"I don't want to kill you, Subaru. I don't want anyone to kill you. Live for me. There is no point in wishing to die at someone's hand. Just live, live even if things seem black and hopeless. Promise me, Subaru?" Kamui held out one pinky finger. "Promise me you'll live even if I go."

Subaru looked at him for a moment, then let loose a laugh that held no humour in it. "All those I love have cheated me of death. Hokuto, Seishirou... now you, Kamui. I'll promise... if you do the same for me, Kamui." The amethyst pools stayed steadfast and truthful as Kamui nodded in silent assent, and their linked fingers sealed the promise, as binding as the last curse Hokuto had set on Seishirou at her death.

"Now, let me concentrate on the road, or else we'll both die together!" Kamui laughed slightly, and the tension in the air lessened.

"Eh, Subaru, why are we taking a boat?"

"The Sumeragi estates are on an island off the Japanese coast," Subaru explained, smiling down at the younger boy. "It's preferable, because onmyoujitsu is something the general population does not deal too well with. Privacy is needed."

"Ah," Kamui replied, looking at the boat that awaited them in the harbour. "Do they know I'm coming?"

As they continued to walk, two figures in black trench coats came into view. "If they don't, they'll get to know now," Subaru replied, holding up a hand in greeting to the two waiting for them. "Kagane! Akani! It's been a while. How is everyone?"

"Not bad," the first one replied, flashing a quick grin at Subaru. "You may be Clan Head, but Lady Sumeragi's one fearsome old lady. No worries on that front."

"I should have known- Grandmother hasn't changed at all, has she?" Subaru laughed.

The second one- Akani?- pointed at Kamui, and the younger boy stiffened. However, he continued walking at a gesture from Subaru, beckoning him forward. "Subaru. You know traditionally no one not of Sumeragi blood is allowed."

"He is my guest, Akani," Subaru stated evenly, but he moved closer to Kamui even as the violet-eyed boy drew closer to him, eyeing him with a certain defiance. It was very easy to forget that Kamui Shiro was not your usual sixteen-year-old. "Would you deny me?"

"Akani, you know that's only tradition. If the boy- what's your name, by the way?" Kagane interspersed, turning to the amethyst-eyed boy.

"Kamui Shiro."

"If Shiro-san is here as a guest of our Clan Head, I don't see a reason to deny him. Don't be a grouch," Kagane teased.

Akani frowned, but eventually relented, stepping aside. Subaru nodded to them both as he passed them by, and they fell into step behind Kamui. The short walk to the boat was silent, and Kamui took the opportunity to observe Subaru in his role of Clan Head. Somehow the other man seemed different, seemed to be more in control, more silent, more commanding.

Kamui would not easily forget the expression on his face when he had sternly questioned, "Would you deny me?" It had been not so much of a question as a threat, and he wondered whether Kagane (who reminded him of no one so much as Keichii) had purposely stepped in to diffuse the tension between the two.

The two left their bags in the cabin- "Don't unpack, Kamui, we're not going to be here longer than six hours," Subaru informed the boy, then went up to the deck, Kamui in a button-down shirt and jeans, Subaru in white shirt and pants.

The taller man leaned against the rails, gazing out at the sea, one brown eye contrasted against one green. Subaru sighed, closing them both for half a moment. How would he get the Clan to accept him, with that painful reminder of who he was- the Sakurazukamori- staring them in the face everytime he spoke with them?

Kamui, on the other hand, was lying flat on the deck, contrasting the rocking motion of the ship to the seemingly constant blue of the cloudless sky. Blue, blue, some more blue. Not even a differentiation in terms of the shade. Blue, blue, some more blue. He joined Subaru at the rail, staring down at the waves rushing past. One place to the other. Years ago his mother had told him to return to Tokyo, because his destiny was waiting. Did another destiny await him in the Sumeragi estates?

Subaru's hand crept over his, trapping his slim fingers between the rough calluses of his own.

And in that instant, with the wind ruffling his hair and teasing the both of them, Kamui knew he loved Subaru no matter who he was. Sumeragi Clan Head or Sakurazukamori, Subaru would be Subaru. And that was enough.

* * *

Arrhythmic: I think you've all heard this time and time again, but R&R! Reviews are a writer's lifeblood! By the way, there's a C2 comm set up for SubaruKamui, showcasing the better SK fiction in the X section. Run by yours truly! If you want to join as staff, drop me an email at arrhythmic (at) ! 


	2. Chapter Two: Sumeragi

Onmyoujitsu

* * *

Author's Notes: Well! - Thank you for the responses, both to this and to Love's Occasions! I plan to populate the X1999 fandom with lots and lots of SK fiction, considering how sparse it is... real life has been incredibly busy, because I've just transferred school, but finally: _Sumeragi, _fully edited and fresh off the cutting room floor!

* * *

Chapter Two: Sumeragi

* * *

Kamui Shiro. 

The twelfth Sumeragi head sat in the veranda of the gardens, watching the reflected images in the pool in front of her. Her grandson was already on the way back to the Sumeragi estates in the family yacht, one star-marked hand covering the smaller one that belonged to the abovementioned boy.

She frowned silently, not so much in anger but rather in concentration. Even now, after the Promised Day the destiny of Kamui Shiro was woven in with the destiny of the Sumeragi and tied even more closely to that of Subaru's.

Looking at him, one would never have thought that the fate of the world had rested- _still_ rested, to some degree- on this boy's shoulders. His figure was slender, still boyish, not yet full-grown. Gentle features made him look delicate if not outright feminine, and his smile only increased that. A smile came unbidden to the old woman's lips as she wondered idly, _If we dressed Shiro-san in a woman's kimono he and Subaru might be more readily accepted in the estates. _

It was clear to her, the state of affairs between her grandson and the younger boy. Who was she to interfere? If the youngster could bring the happiness that Subaru had lost since Seishirou Sakurazuka had killed Hokuto, she would have no objections.

Speaking of the Sakurazuka... most of the Clan still had no idea that their vaunted thirteenth head was ironically now the Sakurazukamori, the man they were sworn to oppose. She closed her eyes, fighting off an oncoming migraine as she wondered how it was to be resolved. In her mind floated the image of Setsuka Sakurazuka: a beautiful woman. She had loved her son to the point of insanity, Lady Sumeragi felt. The Sakurazuka... especially the particular line that ran high to the Sakurazukamori... had a high incidence of madness.

_I wonder if Shiro-san has any talent for onmyoujitsu.

* * *

_

"We're here," Kagane announced, sticking his head out from the trapdoor in the deck, feet still on the staircase. Kamui immediately flew apart from Subaru- trying to suppress the crimson blush flooding across his cheeks. Kagane raised one eyebrow, but made no comment as their party of four disembarked.

Shortly, Kamui found himself walking a slatted wooden path, raised on small stones and reminiscent of Chinese gardens, the willows around them swaying to the fresh breeze. "Lady Sumeragi wants to see you as soon as you get back," Akani stated, never taking his eyes of Subaru. In return Subaru nodded, almost frosty in his calm silence. Kamui eyed Akani with ever-growing distaste, glad that it was the far more cheerful Kagane who had walked in on him leaning against Subaru, the taller onmyouji's arm around his waist.

He didn't even want to know what Akani would have said.

It brought him to another concern: did the rest of the Sumeragi share the same views? If they did there would be trouble looming... almost longingly Kamui thought of the small apartment they shared in Tokyo and the contradictory peace of the city life. Already there were undercurrents in the air: undercurrents of power and strife that could not be ignored. Something akin to the Promised Day was already brewing, the storm within the contained teacup of the Sumeragi estates.

The main house soon loomed into view. Fronted by immense gardens, the main building lay just behind it all, stretching out into a seeming infinity of curved, covered walkways, constructed of timber and roofed with slate. The architecture was old Japanese, and dragons curled around the roof rafters. How many generations of Sumeragi had those dragons watched over? How many spells had come and gone, how much intrigue had passed under those rough, stable walls, silent mute sentinels to the grandeur and pride of the Sumeragi?

The gardens themselves flowered lushly, not just with ornamental flowers, but with fruit trees laden with the autumn harvest. The careful attention of gardeners was obvious, except for one patch, where the flowers had been allowed to sprout willy-nilly, until it was one wild tangle of roses amongst the other flowers.

Subaru caught the teen looking at it and smiled, a sad, bitter smile. "That was Hokuto's patch. We think she spelled it to grow the way she would always have wanted it to grow- freely."

Silently, not knowing how else to offer comfort, Kamui sought Subaru's hand with his own, offering the onmyouji his shared grief in the loss rather than pity. Subaru's hand tightened around his, stopping just short of hurting the younger boy. If either of their two escorts thought something of this, they didn't show it.

Suddenly, an old woman in a wheelchair approached them, a girl standing behind the wheelchair looking oddly redundant, because Lady Sumeragi maneuvered herself deftly amongst the winding paths without any help whatsoever. Their party sped up, finally meeting the old woman halfway to the main house.

Grandson and grandmother looked at each other, and Lady Sumeragi's eyes strayed to the still-linked hands. Subaru tugged Kamui even closer to himself, staring back at the old lady will a defiance that she could still remember, when she had first warned the twins that Seishirou was not a person to be trusted. Years had gone by but Subaru was still as she remembered. Relenting, she smiled at Subaru, including Kamui in the smile as well. "Welcome home, Subaru."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Kamui watched as Subaru broke the contact between them and knelt to embrace the old woman warmly, genuine affection in his voice and smile. "I missed you, Grandmother. You are well?"

"As well as I can be, with the Sumeragi to manage," she said with a wry grin. "If you mean that I still have a couple of years till you chuck me into a grave, yes, I'm plenty fine, grandson. And I presume this is Shiro-san?"

Subaru knew full well that his grandmother had kept track of the events of the Promised Day and knew that this was Kamui Shiro, but protocol had to be followed. "Grandmother, this is Kamui Shiro. Kamui, Lady Sakato Sumeragi, twelfth head of the Sumeragi Clan."

Kamui bowed deeply as the old woman inclined her head to him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Sumeragi," he said slightly hesitantly, not knowing the correct gestures in a situation like this, uncomfortably aware of Akani's eyes on him. The slight quirk of the old woman's lips reassured him, though, and the skin that tugged him closer to meet keen amber eyes felt warm and dry, like crinkled rice paper.

"It is nice to finally see you in the flesh, Shiro-san. I knew your mother once- I had dealings with the Magami. Your grandmother was my shadow sacrifice," she remembered sadly. "It was the same accident that took the use of my legs..."

"I- I never knew my grandmother. My mother never spoke of her."

"I'm not surprised," the old woman answered briskly, the traces of her former sentiment buried. "The Magami do not talk about the shadow sacrifices they are, nor do they talk about the ones who are gone in someone else's place, although you can be very proud of your mother."

"She was the shadow sacrifice- the _kage-nie_- for Earth," Kamui whispered, transfixed by the images the old woman brought back, of his mother consumed in flame and fire and telling him to go back to Tokyo for the Shinken and his destiny.

"Indeed," the old woman agreed. "The Sumeragi welcome you, Shiro-san, as a guest of my grandson." The slight twinkle in her eyes told both Subaru and Kamui that she knew everything about the state of affairs between them, and Subaru knew relief that his grandmother approved them. Lady Sumeragi would be a powerful ally on their side. While Subaru was thirteenth head it was still his grandmother who ran much of the day-to-day affairs.

"Shall we go in? It is, after all, impolite to keep _guests_ waiting," Akani had the effrontery to prompt. Kamui could barely stifle a laugh as the old woman fixed him with a glare that could melt steel, then purred almost maliciously, "I'm sure Kamui-san does not mind. After all, he shall be family soon."

Subaru knew he probably looked too delighted to be polite, but he couldn't help it. In a way, he probably had Akani to thank: Lady Sumeragi would never have shown them so much support so soon if she hadn't been needled.

Nevertheless, his grandmother turned herself, and the entire coterie followed her as she spoke rapid instructions to the not-so-redundant-anymore maidservant, instructing her to tell the cooks to prepare the welcoming feast; to ensure that Kamui-san was settled with all possible comfort; to see to it that the Clan knew that Subaru had returned...

"Now you see why we're all afraid of her," Subaru whispered to Kamui, grinning. Kamui grinned back, and as if she knew what they had said, the older woman turned around and gave them an evil grin. "The two of you should go and bathe after the journey. You're going to have to show up at the dinner later, Subaru. Even if afterwards you want to sneak off and give your Kamui-kun the grand tour."

The two blushed.

* * *

Kamui looked around at his room, right next to the one that Subaru was quartered in, joined by a smaller teak sliding door, set unobtrusively in one corner of the room. The maid had informed him that a bath had already been run, and he took that to mean that he and Subaru were both disgustingly dirty, at least by female standards. 

He stripped quickly; throwing the dirty clothes into a hamper, noting the fluffy white towels already hung on the rack. This wasn't the usual guestroom, he could tell. Normally, guests would never be quartered so close to the Sumeragi Head. Plunging one hand into the bath, he found it warm, and the scent rising from the water was vaguely floral. Lavender? Honeysuckle? Rose? Kamui couldn't really tell.

He stepped in nevertheless, sinking himself in so that he was entirely underwater, the liquid spilling over the sides of the bath, then held his breath for as long as he could before emerging out of the water. Reaching for the soap bar, he began rubbing it all over himself, feeling the grime and dirt of several days on the road beginning to disappear. Rinsing himself off as he stepped back into the bath, he lay there, wondering what would his reception would be. He was painfully aware of his outsider status, and he didn't want to make things difficult for Subaru.

Ah well. There was, after all, nothing that could be done about that... especially since Subaru wanted him here. He hoped that was so.

He dried off, slinging the slightly damp towel around his hips and walking out. And he died. Subaru was there, sitting on his bed, eyeing him with a vaguely amused look as well as something else, something alien to those eyes... _lust- wonder- awe- _Kamui realized.

"It seems my grandmother wants to... doll you up. You now have a choice, Kamui. I'm going down to the dinner in my usual clothes. Black shirt and jeans. You, on the other hand, can wear your own clothing... or my grandmother's old kimono. She must have sent someone to the storage rooms to dig it out..." the older man's eyes scanned the lithe, damp body in front of him. "It'll fit you alright."

"I- I don't know how to wear a kimono- especially a woman's..." Kamui said, willing the blush to go away. Away away away.

"I could help, but would it be alright with you?" Subaru asked warily, looking at Kamui, concern in his eyes.

Kamui blushed harder. "Um... could we just try and see how I look in it?"

Subaru nodded. "Of course. Take off the towel."

Blushing even harder, Kamui complied.

The older man walked over, placed his hands on Kamui's shoulders. "You're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?" Gently, he pressed a light kiss to Kamui's lips, and the younger boy shivered once, the tingling sensation spreading from his lips to his fingertips, down to his toes, to his groin...

"First, you get the tabi socks." Bending, he tugged them on for Kamui, lifting one foot and supporting him with one hand in the small of Kamui's back, pulling the sock on one-handedly, dressing the younger boy like he was a doll made of priceless porcelain.

"Then, the slip: _juban_," Subaru instructed. "I think we'll leave off the skirt, just wear the collar, Kamui." Carefully arranging the white collar around the younger boy's neck, Subaru picked up the kimono off the bed, wrapping the right side around Kamui's body, then the left. "A bit too long- I think Grandmother was taller when she wore this... never mind," he continued, folding the excess material and keeping it in place with one hand while he reached for another piece of clothing.

"The _koshi-himo_," Subaru muttered to himself, tying the belt around the excess material. "I should be able to remember... then the _date-jime_... you should be glad Grandmother didn't make you wear a formal obi. You'd never be able to manage: those are brocade and 4 meters in length. Weigh a ton.

"Last, the obi-jime..." Kamui could feel Subaru fiddling with the tie, then he stopped. "Butterfly knots. Hokuto would be proud of me..." and suddenly Kamui knew why Subaru was so good at this.

Turning hesitantly, Kamui cocked his head at Subaru. "Do I- do I look alright?"

For answer, Subaru moved closer to the smaller boy, capturing his lips as he tilted Kamui's chin upwards, nibbling softly at one tender lip. "Why don't you see for yourself? There's a full-length mirror in my room. You need to practice walking in this thing too."

Kamui soon saw the truth of Subaru's words- the _furisode_ sleeves were, though not extremely long, were still longer than he was used to, and walking in the constrictive dress was incredibly difficult. Several times he stumbled, and only the supporting arms of Subaru stopped him falling and breaking his neck.

Finally, they stood in front of the mirror, and Kamui's mouth fell softly open. "You see?" Subaru chuckled, resting his head over the younger boy's shoulder. "You would pass for a girl very easily, Kamui. A beautiful girl." Kamui admired the kimono patterns, the thread painstakingly rendering a maple leaf design, fitting the autumnal weather they were having.

Subaru buried his nose in the warm skin at the nape of Kamui's neck, breathing in deeply and then letting his breath tickle over the sensitive skin, delighting in the small shudder than ran through Kamui's small frame. "I love you so much, Kamui."

"Me too," the smaller boy breathed, trembling slightly.

* * *

Arrhythmic: Okay, who's willing to draw me nice pic of Crossdressing!Kamui? But I thought it makes a cute picture. A great deal of fluff here, but I have my later chapters planned out, so you can expect a bit of action and nerves in future... as well as a little humour in chapter four...

And as always, R&R!


	3. Chapter Three: Sakurazuka

Onmyoujitsu

Arrhythmic: Ah, gomen for the long, long interval between updates. It's just that this year I've changed schools, and life has gotten busier than ever, with extra-curricular commitments and all that... I haven't given up on this fic, neither have I given up on SK, though! Thank you for all your support...

Chapter Three: Sakurazuka

Sakato Sumeragi.

The formidable old woman watched as Subaru and his little Kamui-chan entered the hall and grinned wolfishly. Kamui _did_ look incredibly adorable in a woman's kimono, if a little off-balance. And Subaru looked delighted, one hand at the small of Kamui's back, guiding the boy even as heads turned to face them.

Kamui was feeling nervous.

Horribly nervous. Subaru would gently elbow someone aside, or speak with a polite 'Excuse me', and they would move aside. The problem was, though; that he was getting too much of the attention considering that it was _Subaru _who was Clan Head.

Subaru smiled: it was easy enough to tell the boy's thoughts from the fidget-fidget of his motions and his tentative, nervous smiles at everyone and anyone who looked at him. For one, he was almost glad that everyone stared at Kamui, quietly trying to divine amongst themselves whether he was a boy or a girl. For one thing, it kept their attention away from his replaced eye, and secondly, he could already hear his female suitors in the corner, going 'What is Subaru-sama doing with _her_? And who _is _she anyway?'

He knew a brief moment of guilt for enjoying the moment when Kamui looked pleadingly at him, but a second later the cousin who had always reminded him of a female version of Sorata- Rika- turned to him and Kamui and grinned widely, politely excusing herself from a grand dame of an aunt to greet them.

Rika smirked briefly at Subaru and pinched Kamui's cheek. "You're Kamui Shiro, aren't you?" she asked, standing back one pace to look him up and down and grin at Subaru with approval. "Never expected you'd look so feminine," mused, tucking a stray strand of Kamui's hair behind one ear. "Well, Hokuto would be proud of you, Subaru-kun. And don't be nervous, Kamui," she added, walking off with a wave over one shoulder.

"She and Hokuto planned to go into fashion design together," Subaru reminisced, smiling softly after the exuberant girl who had just left. "Let's go," Subaru whispered, propelling the younger boy forward with a slight shove. "Grandmother's waiting."

Lady Sumeragi waited impatiently for them at the head of the long table, already seated on the cushion, her palsied legs somehow settled perfectly underneath her. Subaru assumed position just to the right of her, while Kamui sat next to him, taking a while to arrange himself in the kimono. Rika promptly showed up and sat herself down next to Kamui Indian style, grinning cheekily when Lady Sumeragi shot her a pointed look.

Seeing that they were settled, the old woman clapped her hands for silence, and when that didn't work, slammed them down on the table, the roasted duck seeming to spread its wings and jump off the porcelain platter. The clan shut up.

Subaru grinned at Kamui, and Kamui smiled back, reassured as he tried not to fidget. He already knew his legs would be asleep by the time he got back up.

Her smile was grim edged and half-saccharine. "Yes, all eligible ladies of the Sumeragi, Subaru, my grandson, thirteenth head of our Clan, is back home. Cue the whispers." At the old woman's last cutting sentence, the whispers were audibly stifled. "Now, he has Kamui Shiro with him. For those who have been listening to what you shouldn't and know who this boy is, congratulations. For those who don't, Shiro-san honours the Clan with his visit. He is, after all, Mankind's Savior."

Those sitting close enough to the old lady politely stifled laughter at her muttered, "Too skinny for the job, in my opinion."

"And yes, Shiro-san is _male. _If that's all, I think we shall commence dinner," Lady Sumeragi ended, gesturing towards the table, briskly ignoring the storm of whispers that broke out, most directed in the direction of Kamui. (_'He's a _guy_? What's Subaru-sama doing with _him_?'_) "Shiro-san, you should eat more," she added to the boy. "You look too thin for your own good. Subaru, have you been starving this boy?"

"N-no!" Kamui hurriedly said in defense of Subaru, only realizing that the old woman was teasing when she grinned unexpectedly at him, Rika stifling giggles behind her hand.

"Grandmother, stop needling Kamui," Subaru spoke, deftly gripping a piece of sliced duck with chopsticks and depositing it on Kamui's plate. "He's eating. He just metabolizes fast."

"Comes from being the Promised One, I see," Lady Sumeragi observed wryly. "Must take a lot of food to keep up your powers, does it not?"

"I- I suppose..." Kamui's voice lifted at the end, framing more of a question than anything else.

Apparently, though, Lady Sumeragi was satisfied on the topic of his eating. As the servants served dishes of noodles in soup, she used the clink and clatter of plates to mask her question to Subaru. "You do know that you need to tell them you're the Sakurazukamori."

Rika's eyes widened in shock, but to her credit, she made no revelation other than leaning in closer to catch Subaru's reply. "I know, Grandmother." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "The question is, how will they take it?"

"Probably badly," Rika said urgently. 'I don't even want to know how you killed the last Sakurazukamori- they said he was the best they'd seen for quite some time- but I'm assuming it was mixed up with the Promised Day. But you know every person in this Clan, down to the youngest of the children, is taught to hate the Sakurazuka and most of all, the Sakurazukamori."

Kamui watched their conversation more than heard the words, noted the worried posture in Rika's stance, her fingers clenched tightly around the chopsticks. He noticed the tension that hadn't left Subaru's body in days, observed the slight twitch of a facial muscle in Lady Sumeragi's otherwise poker face.

"I have no choice, Rika. I'm already in conflict of duty. I don't kill the Sumeragi, but I _do _have to feed the Tree. You know the Sakurazuka are guardians of the cherry blossom. To be the Sakurazukamori is to be the guardian of the cherry blossom grave... so, do I take my own life?" his one green eye was bright with irony as he said, "That way, I'd end both the Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori. Never has a Sakurazukamori killed himself, so the tradition is ended. The Sumeragi will tear themselves apart."

Rika nodded, acknowledging the truth of Subaru's words. "I know, cousin." She took a deep breath, then spoke again. "I'll support you, no matter what the outcome is."

Kamui snaked out one hand and laid it on Subaru's thigh, trying to feel a little less redundant. Feeling the gentle pressure on his leg, Subaru turned to Kamui, who sighed. "I wish I could feel a little less useless," the younger boy admitted. "I know nothing of your Clan politics, and I have the feeling I'm making things worse for you..."

"No," Subaru breathed quietly. "Not that. I need you here, Kamui, believe it or not."

It was then that one of the Clan's elders leaned over from across the table and began questioning Subaru on the Promised Day and the events leading up to it. Rika whispered in Kamui's ear, "That's our Archivist. You and Subaru-kun are going to have several long interviews with him, because he's been dying with curiosity about the Promised Day. And since you guys are here... good luck," the woman whispered, then dumped two dumplings on Kamui's plate. "Eat more."

Kamui soon felt a lot more at ease, putting in bits of information when Subaru seemed to have a couple of gaps in the story, and soon the old man included the youngster in his keen regard, regaling them both with a multitude of questions.

Finally, the last course was served- chilled fruit- and the nervous feeling was back in Kamui's stomach- or was that just the tingling in his legs? At some unspoken signal, Lady Sumeragi tapped her spoon against the dish, the ringing metal made against porcelain combined with her formidable voice. "Sumeragi! Your attention, please. The thirteenth head wishes to speak to you."

All eyes turned towards Subaru, and by extension, to Kamui at his side. "Thank you," Subaru began. "As you all know, I was away in Tokyo for quite some time, mostly to settle the events of the Promised Day as a Dragon of Heaven. As you can tell, we triumphed, partially because we're all still sitting here and haven't been ripped apart by a giant earthquake. However, in the course of this, I killed the twenty-ninth Sakurazukamori- Sakurazuka Seishirou, also a Dragon of Earth."

The sudden whispers that broke out, including the suddenly fearful glances thrown Subaru's way, indicated that at least some of the Sumeragi knew what he was talking about. But Subaru nevertheless pressed on. "As such, I am now the Sakurazukamori."

At that clarification, the noise swelled to a roar and Kamui fought the urge to visibly flinch against it. Subaru steeled himself for the opposition, which came in the form of... Akani.

The other man was just about to open his mouth when Subaru spoke again, silencing him immediately. "Know, however, that I do not do my duty to the Sakurazuka Clan. Only to the Tree in Ueno Park, simply because in that matter I have no other choice."

"That changes nothing, Subaru," Akani shouted over the rising tumult. "You know the purpose of the Sumeragi! To stand against the Sakurazuka, and most of all against the Sakurazukamori!"

"It is a lesson I have been taught from young," Subaru conceded, stalling for as much time as possible. "But I cannot work against myself. _Listen to me, Sumeragi!_" he shouted, and the Clan momentarily quietened down again, a brief reprieve of seconds: the only window in which Subaru would have to speak in his own defence.

"I will not suicide, because that would end the Sakurazuka line. I have my duties to the Tree. And I cannot give up the Sumeragi. Who would take my place?"

"Me," Akani spoke, no longer needing to shout, since the place was silent. His tone was silently threatening. "My father was your father's younger brother. If we were in any way unfit for our leadership, I would have taken that place. And what more unfit that being our worst enemy, Subaru?"

"If you kill me, Akani- even if you _could_-" and the derision in Subaru's tone stung the other man visibly. Even standing halfway across the hall, Kamui could feel the anger in his gaze. "You'd become the Sakurazukamori. The Tree will know when its guardian is dead and it will pull you to it. Then what? We kill each other off?"

The logic could not be denied- Subaru had made his point well, and even Akani seemed flabbergasted for a moment, before he stiffened again and pointed one accusing finger at Subaru. "Tomorrow, I'll meet you on the field. If I concede you defeat, Subaru, then you'll kill me and I'll be spared seeing our Clan fall into ruin. And if I defeat you, Subaru- I won't kill you. You'll step down in favour of me."

Subaru opened his mouth, ready to answer, but suddenly an arrow whistled through the air, headed straight for between Subaru's shoulderblades- a fatal blow if Kamui hadn't 'snapped' the arrow before it reached the Clan Head. In the midst of the sudden tumult, Lady Sumeragi shouted, "Assassin! Search the grounds!"

Subaru knelt to pick up the arrow, his lips twisting into a wry, humorless smile as he inspected the dark liquid smeared over the tip. "Looks like the Sakurazuka aren't too pleased with me either, are they? Sumeragi! Let's go. Search the grounds."

Kamui scrambled to his feet, but Subaru pressed him closer to Lady Sumeragi. "Stay with my grandmother. You're unfamiliar with Sumeragi grounds-"

"-and therefore I'd be more of a liability than a help, wouldn't I?" Kamui completed the sentence, giving a reassuring nod at Subaru's hesitation to complete the sentence. "It's alright. Just come back in one piece."

Subaru nodded. As they disappeared from the hall, Kamui saw Akani advancing purposefully on Subaru.

The moments passed by, and the men did not return, but the sounds of combat were not heard, and neither did Kamui sense any form of a kekkai from Subaru, so that was reassuring. Nevertheless, he stood, pacing as best as he could even in the kimono. Lady Sumeragi eyed and decided to let him be- for all that he seemed so fragile, he had proved considerable psychic powers in the way he had just extended his senses and snapped the arrow headed for Subaru. Or was he only so capable when someone he loved was threatened?

The women in the hall were eyeing him too, Rika with a mixture of pride and affection- that girl was too much like Hokuto for her own good- and the grown women with a considering look. However, the gazes of the women within his age bracket and Subaru's was distinctly hostile, and Sakato Sumeragi had every idea why.

She sighed silently. Subaru had problems enough without announcing his relationship with Kamui-san as well: amongst other things, the Sumeragi head was supposed to sire the next generation- something that wouldn't be likely to happen if Subaru and Kamui were allowed to continue their relationship.

She remembered Setsuka Sumeragi... denied their friendship and what promised to come because of rank and oppositions.

Silently she resolved that that would not be happening to her grandson and his chosen. Subaru would never settle for a woman: her grandson had been very obviously gay from a young age, in his affection and infatuation with Seishirou Sakurazuka, and now with the younger boy: Kamui. They had gone through plenty, and they would be one of the few left after the Promised Day who would remember all of what happened. She'd be a fool to think they'd tell everything.

The seconds passed, but there was no return. Sakato sighed- the Sakurazuka assassin would have escaped a long time ago. They were careful- always staking out a proper job. Their chosen assassin might have been here days on end already, hiding, deciding where Subaru would be likely to sit- and he would be their best, because he who killed Subaru would succeed as the Sakurazukamori.

Of course, some wouldn't see it that way. Those besotted with Sumeragi pride would insist that Subaru had given away information about the Sumeragi estates, and even those who were clearheaded but in opposition to Subaru would seize on that point.

Such as Akani.

Sakato sighed; knowing that tomorrow something would be decided. Either Akani would die, or Subaru would. Even if her grandson conceded defeat, the Sakurazuka would still seek to kill him and reinstate one of their _own_ as the rightful guardian of the cherry blossom grave.

Noise at the front entrance of the hall revealed the return of those who had set out. Kamui stopped pacing, eyes straining expectantly to pick Subaru out from the mass of the men. The onmyoujitsu quickly made his way to where Kamui was standing, looking over both his grandmother and Rika. "No other attacks?" he asked.

"No," Kamui replied.

"Did you expect any, grandson?" his grandmother replied a little sharply. "They're after _you_."

"Still, grandmother, to kill any of us would have been a blow to Subaru and confusion to the Sumeragi, wouldn't it?" Rika asked.

Lady Sumeragi inclined her head, slightly, then snapped her fingers for a maid to bring her back to the wheelchair. "Go and rest, Subaru. I assume you've accepted Akani's challenge; as such, you'll have a tough time ahead of you tomorrow."

Subaru nodded and held out his arm to Kamui. "Let's go."

Kamui took it and leaned into him, more certain than ever that something big was brewing in the future.

Arrhythmic: Okay, I can tell you that chapter four will be a humorous chapter, and that will be the last you see of happy things in a while, because then we're going to descend into the angst – angst angst angst! – that makes up such an integral part of the SubaruKamui relationship...


End file.
